marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Faiza Hussain (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Dr. Farida Hussain (mother); Dr. Yusuf Hussain (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Medical doctor | Education = M.D. | Origin = Human mutate. Dr. Faiza Hussein was blasted by a Skrull war machine. When she came around, she found she had the power to immobilize and disassemble people. | PlaceOfBirth = London, England | Creators = Paul Cornell; Leonard Kirk | First = Captain Britain and MI-13 #1 | HistoryText = Secret Invasion Doctor Faiza Hussain was working triage in London during the Skrull Invasion, doing her best to keep people alive in the middle of the conflict. Her base of operations was attacked by a Skrull war machine, but Dane Whitman, the Black Knight, intervened, killing the war machine's pilot, and sending the machine itself crashing to the ground. Dane scouted the area to see if there were any survivors, and then brought Faiza along to check them out. While they were checking on survivors near the downed war machine, one of its devices came to life, blasting Faiza and knocking her out cold. While Faiza was unconscious, she dreamed of King Arthur's fabled sword, Excalibur. When Dane returned to check on her, having gotten the survivors to safety, Faiza came around. Panicked at the figure looming over her, she accidentally triggered her powers for the first time, turning Dane into a living cross-section. Faiza quickly pulled herself together, and figured out how to revoke her power, returning Dane to normal. Moments later, Faiza and Dane were attacked by further Skrull troops. Dane killed a number of Skrulls, but Faiza ended the battle using another new power, the ability to immobilize other people, to paralyze the rest. After Captain Britain resurrected and defeated the Skrulls using Excalibur, Faiza took the sword from the stone where Captain Britain left it after his victory and became the new master of Excalibur, and joined MI13 as Black Knight's steward. Vampire State When Dracula attacked the United Kingdom he personally attacked Faiza's family, injuring her mother while kidnapping her father and sending forces to attack the members of MI13. Secret Empire Faiza joined the Champions of Europe and freed Paris, France from a Hydra invasion force. | Powers = *'Living Cross-Section:' Faiza has the power to disassemble anything, including people, into their component parts, manipulate them on an atomic level, and reassemble them. While taking people apart, she can take their limbs, organs, and bones apart, then reassemble them, putting them back together, and then restore it to its original condition. This is possible due to the fact that she innately knows the composition of anything she affects with her powers. Faiza is also capable of focusing on certain areas in particular. Those affected by Faiza's power remain conscious and able to talk throughout. When Faiza actively uses her power, a blue glow appears around her hand. This blue glow also appears around anyone currently affected by the power. She can affect multiple targets simultaneously, but the more objects she attempts to manipulate, the greater the concentration is required from her. When using her powers on living beings, the target is rendered immobile until she allows them to move. Faiza finds it easier to affect shape-shifters, such as Skrulls, but more difficult to affect magic-based beings. *'Paralysis:' Faiza can also immobilize multiple people at once, without disassembling them. The effect lasts until Faiza wills otherwise. | Abilities = Faiza is a medical doctor. She's also a massive fan of the British superhero community, and knows a considerable amount regarding it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Excalibur | Notes = * Given the alias "Excalibur" by Pete Wisdom. | Trivia = * Her identity is kept secret by various magical spells. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Faiza Hussain | Links = }} ru:Фаиза Хуссейн (616) Category:Muslim Characters Category:Paralysis Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Skrull Experiment Category:Healers Category:Physicians